


Fullness in Season

by Aondeug



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, PWP, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: There is always that magical moment when everything slides into place just right in bed. Edelgard knows that well.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Fullness in Season

The Emperor of Adrestia lay  
upon her forearms and knees  
as her lover, her wife so dear,  
slid inside her at last, her ass.  
  
_Ah..._ a pleasant tightness then  
but she calls for a pause  
to adjust to the fullness, the ache  
which is a strain nearing pain.  
  
It takes a moment, just one,  
before she urges her on  
with a begging sigh, a breathy plea  
for more and yet still more.  
  
And her Empress Consort gives  
with both hands on her hips and  
a groan of satisfaction in the throat  
as she slides herself inside, full hilt.  
  
_There!_ There, then, yes there!  
In a single moment it all falls  
right into place just so perfect  
and the pain falls off and away  
leaving a bliss she only knows like this,  
Oh goodness, yes, just like _this..._  
  
The Emperor of Adrestia will be full at last.


End file.
